


Lose Yourslef

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone (Eventually), Fist Fights, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Random Shorts, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look if you had one shot or one oppertunity to sieze everything you ever wanted in one moment would you capture it or let it slip -Eminem</p><p>No but seriously...</p><p>One shot that I think up when I listen to music. I'm going to try and attempt to write about most ships and step out of the box from what im used to. Im mostly writing this to pass time and exercise my writing skills so tell me if im any good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Krista/Ymir

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspored this chapter was Poison & Wine by the Civil Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Krista learn to put up with Ymir or learn to live without her

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister" Annie said pinning the tall girl against the wall, holding a knife to her throat.

"Annie, please calm down" Krista once clam voice stricken with panic and fear.

"Hey she came to me" Ymir said naturally in her cocky voice, not at all scared by the short knife wielding blonde.

Sighing Annie forced herself off the brunette allowing her to put the remainder of her cloths on.

"You're dismissed" Annie said, irritatingly staring at the brunette who leaned against the wall in the corner waiting patiently to talk to Krista. Somehow she found a way to irritate every fiber of Annie's being.

"I'll call you later" Ymir said before shutting the door.

"Krista-"

"Don’t mother me, Annie" Krista said, not in the mood or state to deal with an angry Annie.

"Well someone needs to. You cant keep making shitty decisions" Annie hissed at her naïve sister.

"In fact I can. I am an adult its my life and I may do what I Please with it" she said running a hand though her messy hair "Now if you will excuse yourself I need to shower".

"Y'know what, you're right. You are free to do what you please. But what you may not do is come crying to me when she breaks your heart again, because you're an adult and adults handle their own problems" and with that Annie left.

**

In a matter of weeks Ymir had managed to fuck up.

"Krista, babe relax. She's a friend" Ymir said chasing after the blonde in nothing but form fitting boxers and a shirt. 

"Do you think im stupid" Krista yelled as Ymir caught up to her "She wasn’t a friend the first time and she's not a friend now".

"You don’t understand-"

"No you don’t understand. You just lost possibly the one person on this earth who cared for you. I'm done" she threw her hands up and walked to her car.

**

"I'm coming. For fucks sake its nine in the af- Krista what's wron- Ymir" Annie bawled her fist in anger and disgust.

Despite what she had said, she allowed Krista to come crawling back.

"I don’t want to love her Annie. I d-don’t want t-to" Krista said as the tears she had been holding back rushed to the surface.

They styed like that for a while. Annie quietly holding Krista as she cried in her arms.

"I know you said that I-"

"I know what I said" Annie said before Krista could finish her thought "But its okay just go get some sleep, the guest room is made. Its getting late".

Once Krista was sound asleep, Annie crept off into the night.

**

"What" Ymir groaned swinging the door opened only to bet greeted with Annie's fist.

"Hey! What gives!" Ymir said smoothing her pain stricken jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" Annie said as she backed Ymir into a wall.

"Nothing. What the fuck is wrong with you, crazy b- OW!" Ymir yelled as Annie punched her again.

"Okay hit me again and I'll be forced to kick your ass" Yimr taunted as the blonde got into position to throw another punch at the brunette.

Only except this time it was Ymir who threw the punch and Annie who was receiving it.

Annie touched her lip softly as she watched the blood run down it.

Something snapped inside of Annie and its needless to say all hell broke loose.

By the end of the night they both were in deep need of stiches, Ymir more desperately than Annie. The small blonde packed a punch.

Literally.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Krista said storming up to her older sister.

"Don’t mother me, Krista" Annie recited Krista's words from a while ago with a crooked smirk on her face.

"Annie" Krista said sighing and looking over the wounded girl.

"I did what needed to be done and Id do it again, if any one fucked you over" Annie said as Krista poked at her wounds.

"Krista" Ymir's voiced croaked from behind.

"Oh my god" Krista mumbled to herself as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You did that to her" Krista's voice hardened and cold.

"She deserved it" Annie said defensively "What's it matter anyway."

"You broke her arm, Annie. And her leg!" Krista hissed.

"She broke my fist, why aren't you yelling at her" Annie said confused on why she was choosing to side with a cheater over her own sister.

"Can I talk to you Krista" Ymir said interrupting the sisters argument.

"No you cannot. Want me to break your other limbs" Annie said that same crooked smirk playing on her lips.

"You will wait for me in the car" Krista said sternly watching Annie walk off, but not before mumbling something about a second round.

"Look Krista I know I'm a screw up but-" Krista placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you’re a screw up too" Krista chuckled lightly "But somehow I've managed to fall in love with you. And believe me I don’t want to but I cant help it. So Ymir, I'm giving you this last chance and if you break my heart again I'll let Annie break the rest of you".

A smiled graced Ymir's bruised face as she dropped her crutches and picked the blonde up in her arm planting kisses all over her face.

 

"I wont let you down" Ymir said getting her crutches and limped out of the hospital.

**

And to this day Ymir promise was kept, or as far as Krista knows it was.

 

FIN


	2. Erwin/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren choose Erwin or the comfort of a couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware

"He was just a one night stand" Eren said as he slouched on his sisters couch.

"Okay. Sure" Mikasa said not wanting to hear about her brothers love life.

"You know that’s no true. You're just trying to convince yourself" Armin said placing himself between the two on the couch.

"No I'm not. I just got out of a relationship. An unhealthy one I might add. I need time" Eren said nodding his head agreeing with the words flowing from his mouth.

"Guys I just want to watch the movie, if you're talk about your life I'm going to leave." They both looked at her expectantly.

Mikasa got up mumbling to herself about this being her house.

"Look, Eren. Erwin is nothing like Levi. Levi was controlling and a complete dickhead. Erwin's sweet, smart and ambitious" Armin said trying convince his friend to give Jean a chance.

"Armin. Stop" Eren said, be he had really listened to his friend. Erwin was a prime candidate for Eren's affection. 

They had been talking for a while and Eren had come to like Jean greatly.

Eren was just scared. Not necessarily a fearful  
just nervous. It had been a while since he had been in the dating game.

He may have been rustier than he thought.

Im going to give this a shot Eren thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

Can I come over -E

You know you're always welcomed here -Erwin

Thanks. Be over in five -E

I'll be waiting -Erwin

"Im going to head out. Its getting late and Annie coming should be home soon" Eren said grabbing his tings.

"True. Would you like to carpool" Armin offered.

"No. I think… I think I'm gonna walk. I need the fresh air anyways" Armin looked at him knowingly but drove left his friend to walk.

**

"Hey" Erwin said taking Eren's coat as he stepped in from the cold.

"I was thinking, on the way over her, that I… I like you" Eren swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to continue.

"I really like you. But the last guy I was with was an asshole, but I loved him. And I know that I shouldn’t bring up my ex, but I don’t want there to even be a possibility of me to fall for you if you don’t think well last."

A small smile, briefly, appeared on Erwin's prominent features.

"Its not like you to ramble, Erin. But I've got to say its kind of cute" Erwin said, smiling once more.

"So does that mean you want to give us a shot" Eren said taking a sigh of relief.

Pretending to think it over Erwin stroked his chin.

"I guess so" which was his way of saying 'most defiantly yes'.

FINITO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, comment. Pwease, you lovely homo sapiens.

**Author's Note:**

> So lovely people, how was it? Did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Love it? Hate it? Grammer Issues? Spelling problems? Tell me, in the comment section. Right there. Yeah, there. Go ahead. I no bite.


End file.
